


together

by milfmayhem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chicken Soup, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Horn Stimulation, Husbands, Illnesses, Insecurity, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but nonsexual, johnkat - Freeform, like really light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfmayhem/pseuds/milfmayhem
Summary: a series of short johnkat oneshots!! tags will be added as i continue
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

john blushed, side-eyeing karkat from across the couch. the troll was sitting on the other end, head in his hand and elbow on the armrest. he was staring boredly at the tv, enraptured by the movie. it was one of his favorites; to all the boys i've loved before. john bit his lip, inching his hand a little closer.

once he looked away inconspicuously, karkat's grey eyes flicked towards him, heat rising to his cheeks. the troll copied him, inching his hand closer, so their pinkies brushed. john looked back up, eyes searching. karkat shivered, icy blue eyes mapping out his own. the human blushed, gaze flicking from their hands to karkat's face.

cautiously, he placed his hand on top of karkat's, holding it gently. it was happening. they were holding hands. oh god, someone grab a camera.

john leaned in slowly, kissing karkat softly without hesitation. the troll didn't recieve the affection as smoothly, though, pausing before kissing back sluggishly. they stayed glued together for a moment, warm lips pressed together clumsily. john pulled back, smiling.

"your lips are soft."

"you think? i wear chapstick. yours are sorta rough," john lifted a hand to his mouth, brushing over his own as if he was recalling the kiss.

"sorry. trolls aren't ridiculously soft and weak as humans, sadly."

"it's okay. it feels nice," he leaned in again, kissing his boyfriend/matesprite/kismesis/roommate.


	2. horny (as in karkat’s horns.)

john pressed his nose into karkat's hair, inhaling deeply and sighing. he would never get over how nice he smelled. he wondered faintly whether it was a troll thing or karkat's shampoo. either way, it smelled wonderfully pleasant.

they were cuddling on the couch [again] with nicholas cage's national treasure playing in the back. john ran his hands through karkat's hair, bumping against his horns. karkat whimpered, growling softly at john. that was another thing he would get used to; karkat purred and growled constantly, and even chirped every once and a while.

"oh, sorry, did that hurt?" he asked, rubbing gently at karkat's horns in apology. the troll shivered. "no. it just tickled," he mumbled into john's sweater, arms still wrapped around him tightly. john hummed, still stroking them gently. "they're sort of soft. like the little things moths have. antennae?"

karkat is busy purring away, relaxed thoroughly in john's arms. he remains pliant in his arms as the human shifts, using both hands to fiddle with karkat's horns. a smile plays at his lips as the troll trills, eyelashes fluttering cutely. karkat would never describe himself as cute, yet there isn't really any other way to describe him in the moment.

"i guess you could say you're kind of... horny."

karkat growls, pushing john off the couch.


	3. homesick

* * *

john sniffled, grabbing another tissue. he had caught a cold, a nasty one at that. he blew his nose, sighing in exhaustion as he waited for karkat. his husband, though not quite accustomed to human immune systems, was trying his best to tak care of him. as of now he was fetching a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

john looked up when the door opened, karkat stumbling in awkwardly, dish in hand. "how are you feeling? i told you not to stay out in the rain like that, idiot," he chastised john once again, setting the bowl in his lap. "sorry, karkat, i know it's hard to take care of me when i'm sick..." karkat huffed, crossing his arms. "that's what matesprites are for, you ignorant oaf."

the human smiled, though less enthusiastic than usual, picking up his spoon and starting to eat. karkat's face was pink, feeling an overwhelming feeling of fondness for his human. after the traumatizing events that occurred during the sburb session, he was greatful for some domesticity.

karkat wasn't exactly the perfect housewife; for one, he was male. he was also a grey alien that growled when you touched him. but he tried his best, and he was happy. john was happy with him. at least, thats what he told karkat. the troll felt a sudden wave of insecurity, nausea filling his senses. he stood up, walking back to the door, "get some rest, okay?"

john nodded, smiling contently as he ate his soup. god, he loved karkat. everything about him was perfect, even if it was only that way to john. karkat was needy in the most endearing way, but he knew how to fend for himself and take care of john. he was so beautiful and even if it wasn't obvious, he was incredibly kind and sincere.

john picked up his phone, messaging his husband.

EB: i love you, karkat.

CG: I'M LITERALLY RIGHT OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR, FUCKASS.

EB: well my throat hurts!

EB: i just thought you should know.

EB: i get it if you don't feel the same way.

CG: WE'RE FUCKING MARRIED, IDIOT.


End file.
